Bring Me to Life
by Lady Balkys
Summary: Disons qu'Heero dans les rangs d'Oz, c'est une aberration que nous ne pouvons pas permettre... Certes. Sauf que Duo est persuadé qu'il ne les a pas trahis, et ça l'énerve! Attention LEMON!


**Titre:** Bring me to Life

**Auteur:** Lady Balkys

**Source:** Gundam Wing

Genre OS, un peu longue mais bon je l'ai écrite comme ça...

Couples 2x1, 3+4, et un petit 13x6 mais il ne fait que passer celui-là...

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais j'aurais bien demander à Bandai et Sunrise s'ils étaient ok pour me les preter un peu... Malheureusement leurs sites sont en japonais... C'est balot!...

**Remarque**: J'ai beaucoup écrit mais c'est ma première fic alors soyez pas trop méchants... Sinon rien à dire à part: ATTATION LEMON A LA FIN! ... Vous direz pas que je vous ai pas prévenus!

**Bring me to life**

"NON!"

Le cri de rage provenant du bureau fit sursauter les soldats qui passaient dans le couloir.

A l'intérieur, le silence s'était abattu sur toutes les personnes présentes.

Assis à son bureau, le vieil home laid soutenait péniblement le regard assassin du jeune homme natté qui était penché au-dessus de lui, les deux mains appuyées sur le bois verni, les yeux mauves flamboyants.

Derrière le garçon, assis sur leurs chaises, trois autres jeunes gens fixaient sa tresse avec différents sentiments. A gauche, le Chinois avait croisé les bras, et se mit à fixer ses genoux, se voulant impassible, mais son émotion était quasi-palpable. Entre lui et les deux autres, la chaise vide du garçon natté. A droite, le petit blond au visage si délicat était visiblement estomaqué, ses yeux pâles ronds comme des soucoupes. A sa gauche, le brun à la longue mèche, crispé, posa ses yeux verts sur le petit blond et sa main, doucement protectrice, sur la sienne.

Jamais ils n'avaient vu leur camarade si furieux. Et de fait, ce n'était pas des éclairs que lançaient les yeux mauves, mais des promesses de fin du monde imminente et très, très, très douloureuse.

Le vieux soutenait mal ce regard et déclara aussi sévèrement qu'il le pouvait:

"Pilote 02, rasseyez-vous immédiatement...

-...Ou c'est le conseil de discipline ce dont je me fous royalement!" aboya le garçon, furieux.

Le Chinois se leva lentement, avec un soupir, et, devant le regard approbateur du brun qui avait doucement passé un bras protecteur autour des frêles épaules du blond tétanisé, il saisit fermement le natté à bras le corps et le tira en arrière:

"Tu te calmes, Maxwell! ASSIS!"

Le dit Maxwell se débattit.

"Lâche-moi Wufei!

-Duo... murmura le petit blond. Assis-toi et cries pas, j'ai mal à la tête..."

Le ton mourrant de son ami calma instantanément Duo, qui s'assit en grommelant.

"Pourriez-vous nous expliquer mieux, professeur?" demanda le Chinois.

Le vieux avait repris contenance.

"Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer."

Duo faillit crier à nouveau, mais le petit blond intervint doucement:

"Vous accusez Heero Yuy, le pilote 01, notre coéquipier, notre ami, d'avoir rejoint les forces d'Oz?

-Ce n'est -hélas- pas une simple accusation, monsieur Winner. Nous avons des enregistrements vidéo de notre base, détruite avant-hier... Les caméras de surveillance ont pu tout nous envoyer avant d'exploser. C'est lui, avec des soldats d'Oz. Ils ont attaqué, il les guidait, et ils ont tout détruit.

-Mais c'est pas possible! s'écria Duo, avec plus de désespoir que de colère dans la voix. Pas Heero! Il a pas pu faire ça! Il a foi en notre lutte! Lui plus que nous tous!...

-Pouvons-nous voir ces vidéos, professeur? intervint le brun, sortant de son habituel mutisme? Pardonnez ma demande, mais c'est... C'est tellement dur à croire...

-Vous mettriez ma parole en doute, monsieur Barton?

-Heero n'a pas pu faire ça, répéta Duo, enfoncé bras croisés dans son siège, renfrogné.

-C'est irréel... souffla Wufei. Pas Heero...

-je ne mettrai jamais votre parole en doute, professeur, répondit Barton. Mais c'est trop fou... Il faut que nous voyions ces preuves, pour y croire..."

Le professeur fit la moue.

"Bien. je vais vous donner une copie. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à vous consacrer. Attendez dans le couloir."

Le ton n'acceptait pas de répliques. Duo faillit se remettre à parler, mais Wufei, levé en même temps que lui, attrapa son bras et le tirait dehors, comme Barton aidait le petit blond, décidément très faible, à se lever et le soutenait jusqu'au couloir. Une fois là, il le confia au Chinois, et partit lui chercher une chaise. Duo s'était mis à faire les cent pas, râlant, sa longue tresse vire-voletant autour de lui. Barton revint vite avec une chaise où il assit le petit blond qui soupira et regarda Duo:

"Arrête, Duo! Par pitié!"

Le natté s'arrêta et s'écria:

"Je ne le crois pas!

-Duo, j'ai _vraiment_ mal au crane!" gémit le garçon.

Cette fois, Duo regarda son ami, et les yeux améthyste étaient inquiets. Il s'agenouilla rapidement à ses pieds et s'excusa vivement:

"Chuis désolé Quatre! ... Tu te sens pas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Enervé, Barton sortit de sa réserve habituelle, c'est à dire dit d'un ton légèrement acerbe:

"Bon sang Duo! Tu es vraiment aveugle quand tu t'y mets!"

Duo leva ses yeux vers le grand brun, surpris:

"Quoi, Trowa? Kesjéfé encore?

-Depuis qu'Heero a disparu, Quatre va mal, intervint Wufei d'un ton sec, en s'appuyant au mur, à la droite du blond.

-ARRETEZ!" cria Quatre.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent, il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains et tremblait. Trowa se pencha et passa son bras autour de ses épaules:

"Quatre?...

-Arrêtez..." gémit le petit blond.

Il releva la tête et regarda tour à tour Wufei, Duo et Trowa.

"... Il ne faut pas nous disputer... Maintenant moins que jamais!... Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait Heero, tout ce que je sens, c'est qu'il souffre! Il a besoin de nous!

-S'il a rejoint Oz... soupira Wufei.

-Il n'a pas pu rejoindre Oz! aboya Duo en se levant d'un bon pour faire face au Chinois qui le toisa, impassible.

-Vous le verrez de vos yeux, Maxwell, dit la voix du vieux prof qui tendit un petit disque par la porte entrouverte, que Trowa prit.

-Je refuse d'y croire!" répliqua Duo.

Et il partit d'un pas rageur:

"Je rentre à pieds, besoin de marcher!"

Wufei allait le rappeler mais Quatre le retint d'une phrase:

"Laisse-le, il en a besoin."

Le petit blond se leva lentement, et soupira. Puis soudain il tressaillit, et se tourna, pour fixer avec des yeux démesurément ronds l'homme aux lunettes noires qui venait vers eux en sifflotant. Il n'était pas très grand, et boitait légèrement, s'appuyant sur une canne d'ébène. Tout de noir vêtu, des lacets à son long manteau, il sourit aux trois jeunes gens et demanda, gentil:

"C'est ici, le professeur J?

-Heu oui... balbutia Wufei.

-Merci."

Le petit homme sourit à Quatre, puis, sans un mot, il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre.

Quatre secoua la tête, tétanisé. Inquiet, Trowa le saisit sans sommation par les épaules:

"Quatre!"

Le petit blond murmura quelque chose que ses deux amis comprirent mal:

"..._Djibraïl..._"

Wufei et Trowa se regardèrent, et le Chinois demanda:

"Bon on y va?"

Trowa opina du chef.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_(Comment peux tu voir dans mes yeux)_

_Like open doors_

_(Comme à travers des portes ouvertes)_

_Leading you down into my core_

_(Te conduisant au cœur de moi-même)_

_Where I've become so numb_

_(Où je suis si engourdi)_

_Without a soul_

_(Sans âme)_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _

_((Mon esprit dormait dans un lieu froid)_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

_(Avant que tu le trouves et le ramènes à la maison)_

Duo marchait, seul sur la route déserte. Il y avait quelques kilomètres entre la base et leur planque du moment, en pleine campagne. Il longeait un champ de maïs, lorsqu'une voiture décapotable rouge sang s'arrêta près de lui.

"Monte." dit une voix féminine.

Duo se tourna, énervé, et découvrit une jeune femme brune, habillée tout à noir comme lui, avec un haut moulant à manche 3/4, des mitaines aux longues mains fines posées sur le volant. Elle avait des lunettes noires, les cheveux retenus en arrière dans une tresse aussi longue que la sienne mais plus fine. Duo fronça les sourcils et grommela:

"Ca va, j'peux marcher, merci.

-Monte."

Duo s'écria, cette fois vraiment en colère:

"Non, merci!"

Et il repartit en râlant tout seul. La voiture le suivit au ralenti:

"Duo Maxwell, dit elle, monte."

En entendant son nom, le garçon sursauta et se retourna vivement vers la jeune femme. Elle s'allumait paisiblement une longue cigarette blanche.

"Comment savez-vous mon nom?

-Monte." répondit-elle en soufflant.

Duo croisa les bras et fit la grimace:

"Répondez.

-Je sais qui tu es et je sais ce que tu es. Et je sais que tu aimes Heero Yuy."

Duo la fixait, stupéfait:

"Heero...?...

-Il est en grand danger, et tu es bien placé pour nous aider. Je vais t'expliquer en te ramenant, si tu acceptes de monter."

Duo fit la moue. Un piège? Peut être, mais ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Oz. Et comment savait-elle qu'il aimait Heero, alors qu'il osait à peine se l'avouer à lui-même? Il déglutit et demanda, sérieux:

"Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Balkys. Je suis ici pour sauver Heero Yuy. J'aimerais ton aide. Tu n'y arriveras pas seul, mais ensemble, nous le pouvons."

Duo gardait cet air sérieux qui lui était très inhabituel.

"Je peux vous faire confiance?"

Le jeune femme sourit et retira ses lunettes noires, découvrant deux yeux pourpres et, stupéfait par la douceur qui en émanait, Duo resta bouche bée.

"Tu as ma parole, Duo Maxwell. Monte. Et arrête de me vouvoyer."

Duo obéit, fasciné par ces yeux rouges. Il s'assit et elle redémarra.

"Vous savez encore beaucoup de choses comme ça?

-Arrête de me vouvoyer. Oui, je sais beaucoup de choses. Et je ne peux pas encore tout te dire. Tu es aussi libre de ne pas me faire confiance. Je sais que tu l'accordes peu, et c'est normal, quand on a grandi dans la rue comme toi."

Duo la regarda, elle fumait, ses lunettes à nouveau sur le nez, regardant la route.

"Décidément, tu en sais des choses!"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"Qui es-tu et pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Heero? Tu n'es pas de chez nous, ni d'Oz, pas vrai?

-Exact.

-Alors?

-Je représente autre chose... D'autres forces... Nous veillons sur vos luttes depuis toujours. Là, nous somme forcés d'intervenir, c'est rare. Ca ne nous plait pas mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-C'est si grave que ça, nos salades?

-Disons qu'Heero dans les rangs d'Oz, c'est une aberration que nous ne pouvons pas admettre.

-Il a pas fait ça! cria Duo, fâché.

-Il l'a fait, répondit-elle calmement.

-Il a pas pu!...

-Je n'ai pas dit qu'il le faisait volontairement."

Duo se calma. Si elle le ne le croyait pas responsable donc pas coupable, ça lui allait. L'idée qu'Heero puisse être contraint de se battre pour Oz fit le tour de son esprit.

"Heero forcé... Mais comment...?... pensa-t-il tout haut. Y a pas pire tête de mule!... Le faire changer d'avis c'est impossible même pour la couleur de ses chaussettes alors pour changer de camps!...

-J'imagine que Oz a des moyens de persuasion très perfectionnés."

Duo réfléchissait. Il regarda Balkys. Comment pouvait-elle lui inspirer autant de confiance?

"Des drogues? dit-il. C'est à ça que tu penses?

-Par exemple.

-Houlà ça va pas nous aider!

-Certes."

Comme ils étaient tout près de la planque, elle s'arrêta.

"Bon, je te laisse là, Duo. Pas un mot de moi à Trowa et Wufei. Par contre, vois si l'empathie de Quatre peut nous aider.

-Ah, tu sais ça aussi...

-Oui.

-Balkys?

-Oui?

-Je sais pas qui tu es, ni pourquoi je te fais confiance, mais, si tu peux vraiment m'aider... Merci.

-De rien. Je te recontacte.

-Okay."

Il sauta hors de la voiture, faisant voler sa tresse, et partit en courrant.

Les yeux pourpres le regardèrent disparaître par dessus les lunettes noires.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête vers le petit homme, vêtu de noir des lacets au manteau, qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle, et lui sourit.

"Alors, Balkys?

-Il va nous aider. Et toi, le prof?

-Il ne va pas nous aider du tout. Il ne veut plus que la mort de son cobaye.

-Alors on va faire sans lui.

-Duo et Quatre suffiront, à ton avis?

-Très largement, Gabriel, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je les ai croisés, les trois autres. Je crois que Quatre m'a reconnu.

-C'est parfait. Absolument parfait. Monte Gaby. On rentre.

-OK.

-Laissons les choses mûrir..."

_Wake me up._

_(Réveille-moi)_

_Wake me up inside. _

_(Réveille mon âme)_

_I can't wake up. _

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller seul)_

_Wake me up inside. _

_(Réveille mon âme)_

_Save me. _

_(Sauve-moi)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_(Appelle-moi et sauve-moi des ténèbres)_

_Wake me up. _

_(Réveille-moi)_

_Bid my blood to run._

_(Ordonne à mon sang de couler) _

_I can't wake up. _

_(Je ne peux pas me réveiller seul)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Avant que je ne devienne rien)_

_Save me. _

_(Sauve moi)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_(Sauve moi du néant que je vais devenir)_

Duo rentra dans la planque, le couloir, et alla directement à la cuisine, par la porte de droite. Celle du fond menait au salon. Il prit un paquet de gâteaux dans un placard, s'assit à la table, et, grignotant, fit le point:

1: Heero attrapé 17 jours plus tôt dans une mission.

2: Aucune nouvelle, aucune info depuis.

3: Avant-hier, il attaque une base rebelle avec des troupes d'Oz.

4: Aujourd'hui, une espèce de chais-pas-quoi lui propose, à lui Duo, de l'aider à sauver Heero, forcé de servir Oz.

Quatre arriva dans la cuisine par la porte qui la reliait au salon. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué, mais il sourit.

"Déjà rentré Duo? Tu as fait vite.

-J'ai été pris en stop. Où ils sont Trowa et Wufei?

-Ils réparent leurs bébés... HeavyArms manquait d'huile et Nataku je ne sais plus...

-Je peux te parler, Quatre?"

Le petit blond sourit plus largement:

"Bien sûr Duo! Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire!"

Quatre écouta sans l'interrompre Duo lui raconter sa rencontre avec l'étrange Balkys, en se préparant un thé. Puis, il s'assit près du garçon natté, posant sa tasse fumante devant lui, et dit:

"Est-ce que tu as croisé un type en noir, quand tu nous as quittés?

-Heu, ouais... Ouais, j'crois...

-Il venait voir J... Il est entré sans attendre, après avoir frappé... Nous ne l'avions jamais vu... Mais... Il... Il avait une espèce de force... Une espèce d'aura d'une puissance... Je n'avais jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi fort...!... Mais c'était une force bénéfique, Duo! Une force d'amour!

-Hm, Balkys m'a fait sentir un truc comme ça... Elle avait un regard très doux...

-Ils doivent être ensemble.

-Tu as senti autre chose?..."

Quatre hésita.

"Je ne sais pas trop... Mais je n'avais jamais senti ça... Ca m'a paru surnaturel..."

Duo visionnait la courte vidéo depuis une heure, sur l'écran numérique du salon. Il faisait souvent des arrêts sur image, pour agrandir, le plus souvent le visage d'Heero. Comme le son se réduisait au bruit des armes, il l'avait coupé.

C'était bien Heero, son Heero. Son iceberg aux yeux cobalts. Duo avait le cœur serré. Quelle redoutable arme Oz avait-il récupérée...

Trowa, qui s'était installé pour lire dans un fauteuil voisin, finit par soupirer:

"Arrête, Duo!... Ca fait 20 fois que tu la regardes!

-34, corrigea Duo.

-C'est bien lui, Duo. Moi aussi, ça me fait de la peine. Mais c'est lui. Il nous a trahis."

Duo lui jeta un oeil. Pas la peine de lui causer à lui. Trop jugulaire-jugulaire, l'ami Trowa. Duo savait qu'il était seul, car il ne voulait pas mêler Quatre à ça. Seul avec une inconnue aux yeux pourpres...

Il arrêta la vidéo, pensif. Comment savoir de quoi Oz était capable... Comment, à part en piratant leur réseau. Duo se leva. Avec Laptop, il pouvait peut-être y arriver. Il n'était pas un manchot en hacking, lui non plus.

Il partit dans la chambre où il était seul depuis dix-sept jours, avec le petit disque. Laptop était posé sur le bureau. Duo s'assit et souleva l'écran du portable qui s'alluma. Duo connaissait le mot de passe, l'ayant tapé un jour où Heero, en mission à Tataouine, l'avait appelé, ayant besoin d'une info contenue sur son dur, prouvant ainsi au garçon natté à quel point il lui faisait confiance.

"O-D-I-N" tapa-t-il.

Il attendit que la machine soit bien en marche et se lança. Pirater les bases de données d'Oz... Prudence et doigté, Dudu, se dit-il. Prudence surtout!

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps lorsqu'on frappa timidement à la porte.

"Entrez."

Quatre passa un visage inquiet dans l'entrebâillement. Duo était assis, le dos appuyé mollement au dossier de sa chaise, sa main gauche pianotant sur sa bouche, la droite sur la souris. Il fixait l'écran avec grand sérieux.

"Ca va, Duo?"

Duo lui sourit.

"Ouais, j'crois que j'ai trouvé... Viens voir."

Quatre entra, ferma doucement la porte et approcha. Duo était épuisé. Des heures à chercher... Il attrapa le bout de sa tresse, dénoua le ruban et commença à la défaire, avec délicatesse. Quatre regarda l'écran, et y vit la représentation 3D d'un ovoïde métallique, couvert de fils dorés.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda le petit blond.

Duo ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Une puce électronique. En vrai, elle fait quelques millimètres de long.

-Tu es où, là? s'enquit le petit blond en se penchant, fronçant les sourcils.

-Les dernières innovations technologiques d'Oz... J'ai écumé toutes leurs drogues, mais y a rien qui correspond à la vidéo. Elles ont toutes des effets secondaires qui se voient. Ca, ça a pas d'effets secondaires visibles. Enfin, sauf si quelqu'un les déclenche..."

Il y eut un silence.

"Comment ça marche?" demanda Quatre.

Duo soupira sans perdre son sourire las.

"Ca se plante au milieu du cerveau et ça en prend le contrôle. C'est relié aux fonctions vitales, donc pas enlevable, et ça a deux effets surtout. Un mot de code permet de déclencher des douleurs horribles dans tout le corps, par contrôle nerveux... Ca c'est pour annihiler les résistances..."

Quatre frissonna.

"C'est ignoble... souffla-t-il.

-Je suis sûr que c'est ça. Ils ont planté cette puce à Heero.

-C'est pour ça qu'il souffre...

-Oui, parce qu'il doit résister... Ca ne l'empêche pas de penser, on dirait. Il y a aussi un autre mot, et quand quelqu'un le prononce, il n'entend plus que cette voix là et fait tout ce qu'elle dit.

-Quelle horreur...!

-Elle est reliée à l'extérieur par un câble, avec une prise dans le bras... Si on pouvait le récupérer, on pourrait peut être la reprogrammer..."

Quatre se redressa et soupira. Il semblait pris dans un furieux débat intérieur. Il fit quelques pas, tournant la dos à Duo, qui le regarda, surpris, et balbutia:

"Duo, je... Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose..."

Le petit blond se tourna vers son ami en regardant ses pieds.

"Trowa ne voulait pas que je te le dise, mais... Je sens qu'il le faut... J a appelé cet après-midi, il... Il nous demande de retrouver Heero... Pour le tuer."

Duo se raidit et perdit son sourire.

"Il... Il dit qu'il y a aucune autre solution."

Duo enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"_Shit_..." murmura-t-il.

Quatre releva la tête, se rapprocha de lui, dans son dos, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour reprendre doucement:

"Trowa et Wufei ne voulaient pas que tu le saches. Ils vont juste te dire que nous devons le retrouver."

Duo releva lentement la tête, l'air déterminé, et croisa les bras.

"Merci, Quatre. Je leur dirai rien, t'en fais pas. Mais moi je ferais tout pour le sauver.

-Je sais."

Silence.

"Et tu feras bien."

Le petit blond sourit et ajouta:

"Tu n'as pas dîné, je t'ai laissé une assiette au frigo.

-Merci, répondit Duo en éteignant le portable, et il se leva pour dédier un magnifique sourire à son ami. Je meurs de faim."

Ils descendirent tous deux au rez-de-chaussée. Trowa lisait sur un fauteuil, Wufei huilait avec soin son sabre sur un autre. Duo sourit, et, pour faire bonne mesure, envoya une pique au Chinois, avec un sourire espiègle:

"Waaaaaaaa-hou Wuffie!... On aimerait presque être à sa place!"

Trowa soupira sans lever le nez de son livre, et Wufei foudroya des yeux Duo, qui avait déjà disparu dans la cuisine. Quatre s'assit sur le canapé, entre ses deux amis.

"Que faisait-il? demanda Wufei.

-Il travaillait sur Laptop." répondit paisiblement Quatre.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite pourquoi Trowa et Wufei avaient sursauté et le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Yeux qui se posèrent sur Duo, qui arrivait en chantonnant, avec dans les mains l'assiette qui sortait du micro-onde, des couverts coincés entre ses lèvres. Il s'assit à gauche de Quatre, à droite de Wufei, posa l'assiette sur la table basse devant lui, et se mit à manger. Le silence finit par lui faire remarquer les yeux ronds de Trowa et Wufei, et ceux amicaux de Quatre. Se sentant quelque peu cerné, Duo demanda avec un sourire crispé:

"Quoi, kesskiya?"

Trowa balbutia:

"Tu travaillais sur le portable d'Heero?

-Bah vi... répondit Duo, surpris à son tour.

-Tu as son mot de passe!" articula péniblement Wufei.

Comprenant enfin le problème, Duo sourit cette fois avec fierté:

"Oui, je connais le mot de passe de Laptop.

-Mais comment...?...

-Ben Heero me l'a donné, c'te question...

-Tu plaisantes? s'exclama Wufei. Heero ne te confierait pas une chaussette!"

Duo lui sourit, toujours fier, et répliqua:

"Heero me confierait sa vie les yeux fermés, comme moi la mienne, sans un mot. C'est ça la confiance, Wuffie.

-Wufei.

-On s'est un peu trop sauvé la vie tous les deux pour se refuser un mot de passe!... Et puis, il m'a dit que s'il disparaissait, il faudrait bien quelqu'un pour récupérer Laptop et ses bases de données."

Un silence.

Dur de ne pas sentir son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'ils avaient perdu Heero.

Puis Trowa déclara sobrement:

"J nous a demandé de le retrouver."

Duo sourit joyeusement. Merveilleux comédien, se dit Quatre en sentant l'effort de l'Américain, qui déclara:

"Ah, super! Il a changé d'avis ce vieux singe?

-Duo! s'indigna Wufei.

-J'peux pas le piffer, grogna Duo.

-Oui, il nous donne carte blanche pour le retrouver.

-Bien!... On va pouvoir le récupérer!"

Duo se frotta les mains. Trowa et Wufei échangèrent un regard sans faire de commentaires.

"C'est cool!..." dit encore Duo.

Il se remit à manger.

Sur ces entrefaites, le téléphone sonna. Quatre alla immédiatement répondre.

"Oui?... Heu... Oui, oui oui il est là, je vous le passe."

Il apporta le sans-fil à Duo, qui déglutit avant de le prendre.

"Duo maxwell, j'écoute...

-_Bonsoir, Duo. C'est Balkys._

-Ah, bonsoir!.. répondit Duo avec un sourire. Comment tu vas?

_-Bien. Tu as du nouveau?_

-Ouais, j'crois.

_-Parfait._

-Ca doit être une puce électronique.

_-Hm, intéressant. Bon, n'en dis pas plus devant tes amis._

-Oui, oui, compte sur moi!"

Duo avait adopté un ton jovial, et son grand sourire de conversation entre potes. Son bras libre étendu sur le dossier du canapé, affalé confortablement, et Trowa et Wufei le regardaient en le pensant vraiment irrécupérable.

"_Moi aussi j'ai du nouveau_, enchaîna Balkys.

-Cool!

_-J veut la mort de ton ami._

-Ah ouais j'sais ouais... Mais j'étais pas super d'accord...

_-Ca je m'en doutais..._

-Enfin, on fera avec, mais bon...

_-Comme tu dis. Je crois savoir où est Heero._

-Ah cool!

-_Il semble que vos vieux amis d'Oz le gardent soigneusement_."

Duo dut faire un effort surhumain pour garder un ton badin:

"Sans blague? Qui exactement?

_-Zechs Merquise et Treize Khushrenada._

-Aaaaaaah! Ces deux-là! Quelle bonne surprise!

_-Mes félicitations pour ton self-control._

-J'ai de l'entraînement! Donc?

_-Ils le gardent avec eux. Treize l'a toujours, littéralement, à portée de main. Bref, trouve Treize et tu trouveras Heero._

-OK. Bon, on va voir ça.

_-Je te recontacte demain soir. D'ici là, tu sauras sûrement où il est. On ira le chercher dans la nuit, ça te va?_

-Okay, pas de souci! Merci beaucoup ma grande!... J'attends ton coup de fil et on s'organise cette soirée pas de problème!"

Duo entendit Balkys et un homme près d'elle rire.

"Qui c'est, avec toi?

_-Mon compagnon, Gabriel._

-Bonsoir, lui dit Duo.

-_Bonsoir_, répondit une douce voix masculine.

-_Je te laisse_, reprit Balkys._ Bonne chance, Duo_.

-Bonsoir, beaux yeux, répondit gentiment Duo. A demain."

Il raccrocha avec un grand soupir et un grand sourire. Quatre lui souriait toujours.

"Qui était-ce? demanda Wufei, suspicieux.

-Une amie. On doit s'organiser une soirée."

Le Chinois cria, mécontent:

"Comment peux-tu penser à de telles futilités, et laisser notre numéro à n'importe qui!

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui! répliqua Duo, fâché. Tu me fais pas confiance, Wufei?"

Duo lui tira la langue:

"Excuse moi de me rappeler que j'ai 15 ans, des fois! ... Tu ferais bien de sortir plus, toi. Faire un peu la fête ça fait pas de mal!"

Il se leva.

"Bon, je vais me pieuter. Bonne nuit.

-Dors bien Duo!" répondit Quatre.

Duo sortit en s'étirant, et Quatre rapporta l'assiette et les couverts sales à la cuisine. Wufei fit la moue. Trowa lui dit:

"Bon, il va falloir le surveiller. Jusqu'ici il n'a l'air de se douter de rien.

-Croisons les doigts! Ce baka est capable de tout!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Quatre en revenant. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait."

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_(Maintenant que je sais ce qui me manque)_

_You can't just leave me_

_(Tu ne peux simplement pas m'abandonner)_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_(Respire en moi et rends moi réel)_

_Bring me to life  
(Ramène moi à la vie)_

Allongé sur le ventre dans l'herbe fraîche, sur une colline qui dominait la base d'Oz où devait se trouver Heero, Duo observait les mouvements des gardes avec des jumelles. Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans les enceintes, ils pourraient entrer sans problèmes... Il ne devait pas être loin de 13 h et il avait faim.

Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, et Trowa et Quatre s'accroupirent dans son dos.

"Du nouveau? demanda Quatre.

-Beaucoup trop de soldats pour une si p'tite base, répondit Duo qui n'avait pas bougé. Treize et Zechs sont bien là je pense...

-C'est déjà ça... soupira Quatre.

-Ah?... 'Tendez, ça bouge..."

Ils se turent et regardèrent. Duo avait vu un groupe de soldats se mettre au garde-à-vous dans la cour. Il régla les jumelles pour grossir encore. Zechs et treize, accompagnés de deux types en blouse blanche, sortirent de derrière un bâtiment, et avec eux, la petite silhouette fine d'Heero. Duo frémit et grossit au maximum pour voir le visage de son ami.

Le Japonais suivait Treize de près, mais il ressemblait à un zombie. Pâle, les traits tirés, les bras ballants, ... Duo sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit ses yeux. Les yeux cobalts d'Heero, bouillants d'énergie malgré leur habituelle froideur, étaient vitreux et totalement vides de vie.

Heero était un pantin.

"Tu le vois? demanda Quatre.

-Oui... Il est avec Treize et... Oh NON!"

Soudain, Heero s'était écroulé sur le sol, secoué de convulsions. Il se tordait de douleur. Ils entendaient même ses hurlements de là où ils se trouvaient.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda Trowa.

Quatre avait pâli et ses yeux avaient rarement été si grands.

"Il... Il lui fait du mal..." gémit-il.

Trowa le regarda sans comprendre:

"Quoi?... Qui?

-Treize... Il fait du mal à Heero..."

Un point d'interrogation passa dans les yeux verts du Français. Duo, tremblant de douleur et de colère -surtout de colère- vit Heero se relever avec peine, chancelant, et Treize, souriant, dire quelque chose qui fit ricaner Zechs.

Duo plissa les yeux derrière ses jumelles, dents serrées. Ils allaient lui payer ça. Très cher. Foi de Shinigami, ces deux ordures allaient regretter ça!

L'après midi passa vite. Ayant obtenu, toujours grâce à Laptop, un plan de la petite base, Duo mit au point avec ses camarades le programme de la nuit. Le plan était sur la table du salon, les quatre jeunes gens autour. Quatre, stratège attitré, avait bien du mal, coincé entre Duo et les deux autres, à se faire entendre, mais il parvint à les mettre d'accord.

"Bon, on récapitule une dernière fois! soupira-t-il. Trowa et Wufei, vous attaquez les hangars au nord à 23h30, pour faire diversion. Dès que c'est fait, Duo et moi pénétrons dans le bâtiment sud, où sont les cellules, et on sort avec Heero aussi vite que possible. Dès que c'est fait, on vous prévient, on décampe tous et on se retrouve ici. Tout le monde est d'accord?"

Les trois autres opinèrent.

Ils mangèrent et se reposèrent quelques heures. Duo reçut un bref coup de fil de Balkys, qui, une fois mise au courrant, lui dit qu'elle les rejoindrait, Quatre et lui, à 23h30, au sud de la base. Soulagé de savoir qu'elle serait là, Duo partit confiant, à l'heure dite, avec Quatre. ils laissèrent leur 4x4 à un kilomètre environs de la base, finirent à pieds, et se tapirent derrière un épais buisson, passant inaperçus dans la végétation qui entourait la base, non loin du portail. Quatre, relié à Trowa par une petite oreillette, le prévint qu'ils étaient en place, puis coupa la comm', pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Ils attendirent. Balkys n'arrivait pas. Duo était plus déçu qu'inquiet, et, quand les bruits et les lumières d'explosion leur parvinrent, il prit la décision de ne pas se retarder, et ils filèrent vers le bâtiment sud.

C'était une belle petite bâtisse résidentielle, et des lumières au second étage étaient allumées. Par terre, des soupiraux indiquaient la présence des cellules au sous-sol.

Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire pas de soldats, ils étaient tous partis combattre l'incendie. Les deux garçons se faufilèrent en silence. Duo crocheta savamment la serrure de la petite porte arrière, et ils entrèrent. La porte refermée derrière eux, ils sortirent leurs armes, les armèrent et avancèrent prudemment. Comme le plan le leur avait indiqué, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver à leur droite un escalier menant au sous-sol. Ils descendirent lentement, sur leurs gardes, et, arrivés en bas, tendirent l'oreille. Pas un bruit.

Duo et Quatre se regardèrent. Pas une âme?

"Il n'est pas là, dit Quatre. Je ne le sens pas..."

Duo réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

"Il est en haut, dit-il, sombre. Treize l'a gardé près de lui."

Quatre grimaça. Duo le regarda, et dit doucement:

"Bon, retourne à la sorite, et préviens Trowa et Wufei."

Quatre sursauta et le fixa, apeuré:

"Oh non, Duo!

-Si, Quatre."

L'Américain posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune Arabe et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, avec un sourire apaisant:

"Ecoute, p'tit frère... Tu sais ce que je ressens pour Heero. Maintenant, c'est une affaire entre lui et moi. Je tente le tout pour le tout. Si j'y passe, faites ce que voudrez de lui, si je réussis, je tenterai de le sauver. Toi, attends dehors. S'il te plait. "

Quatre referma ses mains un peu tremblantes sur les bras de Duo, et parvint à balbutier:

"Fais très attention, grand frère! Parce que... Tu m'as promis une surprise pour mes 16 ans et j'y tiens!"

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit et il serra Quatre dans ses bras:

"On les fêtera tous les cinq tes 16 ans! Juré!"

Ils remontèrent et se séparèrent. Quatre ressortit, et, faute d'arriver à joindre Trowa, car ça pétaradait toujours au nord, il attendit, en priant pour Duo.

Et, comme il invoquait Allah et ses Anges, il sursauta soudain et regarda tout autour de lui avec un immense sourire.

_Ils _étaient là!

Pendant ce temps, Duo monta au premier puis au second étage, tuant au passage quelques soldats, les étranglant avec une cordelette ou les poignardant, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il y en avait peu, Duo fit le ménage, vite et bien. Treize n'avait pas l'air inquiet pour l'attaque, car Duo l'entendit partir d'un grand éclat de rire, dont il se servit d'ailleurs pour repérer sa porte. Il s'approcha et y colla une oreille, et écouta. Visiblement, Treize et Zechs étaient complètement ivres.

"Arrête, tu me chatouilles!... riait Zechs.

-Tu vas voir sale garce!..."

Des bruits de bataille de polochons? Duo eut du mal à ne pas rire. Mais son sourire se figea lorsque Zechs reprit la parole:

"Et lui, y dit rien!

-Déjà qu'il n'était pas bavard..."

Il y eut un silence, Duo entendit marcher, le pas lourd d'un homme ivre.

"Alors, Heero..."

Duo sursauta. Sa main se serra sur son arme.

"... Tu dors ou quoi?

-Non, monsieur, répondit une voix morte.

-Et voir deux beaux mâles comme nous, ça ne t'excite pas?

-Non, monsieur."

Zechs rit et Treize continua, amusé:

"Pourtant nous avons tout pour plaire... Tu ne trouves pas?

-Je... Je ne sais pas, monsieur..."

Duo se mit à trembler, furieux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce général de merde qui faisait du gringue à _son_ Heero alors que la moitié de sa base brûlait!

Horrifié, il entendit Treize continuer, langoureux:

"Tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas, Heero?"

Silence. Treize reprit, sur le même ton écœurant:

"Réponds, Heero. Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu ne réponds pas. Tu es vierge?

-...Oui, monsieur..." répondit péniblement la voix morte.

C'en était trop pour Duo. Furibard, il enfonça la porte d'un magistral coup de pied, et entra, braquant son arme devant lui:

"ON NE BOUGE PLUS!"

En d'autres circonstances, Duo aurait réellement été mort de rire. Zechs était allongé sur le lit, en tenue d'Adam, Treize accroupit près d'Heero, couché sur une paillasse à même le sol. En d'autres circonstances, Duo aurait certainement félicité le général pour sa magnifique paire de fesses. Mais en ces circonstances-là, il se contenta de braquer son arme sur lui, et les yeux mauves brûlaient de haine.

Mais même son irruption ne réveilla pas les deux hommes ivres. Zechs ricana, et Treize le regarda, surpris mais sans plus. Quant à Heero, il ne bougea pas, regardant l'intrus sans vraiment l'identifier. il paraissait plus cadavérique encore vu de près.

Treize demanda:

"Que faites-vous ici, et où sont mes hommes?

-Les cadavres sont dans le couloir, et je viens chercher Heero."

Entendant son nom, ce dernier se redressa mollement sur ses bras, et regarda mieux Duo. Il finit par froncer les sourcils et murmura:

"... Duo?..."

Duo lui fit un clin d'œil:

"Bouge, toi, on s'arrache!"

Zechs rit encore et Treize eut un sourire mauvais:

"Heero... _Rébellion._"

Heero eut un sursaut, ses pupilles se réduisirent à un minuscule point noir au centre des iris bleus, et il se leva comme une machine.

"Tues-le. " dit encore Treize.

Plus aucune trace de vie sur son visage. Duo comprit: un mot de code pour changer le porteur de la puce en un total pantin, qui n'entendait plus que la voix qui le lui avait dit.

Heero s'approchait, menaçant, et Duo réalisa brutalement son dilemme: tuer Heero ou être tué par lui. Il braqua son arme sur son ami, paniqué.

"Si je m'en sors, vous me le paierez!" cria-t-il.

Zechs et Treize rirent. Duo inspira. Encore trois mètres entre les mains d'Heero décidé à l'étrangler et son cou.

Mourir ou vivre en t'ayant tué?

Il déglutit, coincé entre son instinct de survie, un mur et Heero. Il ferma les yeux et son doigt commença à se replier sur la gâchette, lorsqu'un bruit de sursaut lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Heero s'était figé, raide, et lui tomba mollement dans les bras. Duo tomba à genoux sous son poids, stupéfait, et vit une petite aiguille plantée dans son épaule.

"Désolée d'être en retard, Duo." dit, de l'entrée, la voix calme de Balkys.

Duo la regarda avec un immense sourire:

"Balkys! Tu es venue!"

Elle avait une sarbacane dans sa main gauche, un revolver dans la droite, et un long sabre à la ceinture.

"J'ai perdu du temps à miner les labos, expliqua-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas pour Heero, il est juste endormi, ça te laissera le temps de l'emmener loin d'ici. Ne bougez pas, vous!" ajouta-t-elle pour Treize.

Le grand brun la regardait, estomaqué, tout comme le blond assis sur le lit.

"Qui êtes-vous? balbutia le général.

-Balkys, ravie de vous rencontrer, mais nous sommes pressés. Duo? Ca ira?"

Le jeune homme chargeait le corps mou de son ami sur ses épaules, il se releva, tout sourire:

"Pas de souci!"

Balkys eut un sourire et remonta sa sarbacane à ses lèvres:

"Parfait."

Elle envoya une aiguille à Zechs et une à Treize, diaboliquement précise, et ils s'écroulèrent endormis. Puis, elle couvrit Duo jusqu'à la sortie, où Quatre les attendait, mais pas seul. Gabriel était avec lui.

"Ah vous voilà! s'écria ce dernier. Ca a été?

-Je suis arrivée à temps, mais oui, répondit Balkys.

-Duo? Ca va? se précipita Quatre.

-Oui, t'inquiète!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Heero?

-P'tit dodo..."

Gabriel sourit.

"Bon, filons vite..."

La voix de Trowa les fit tous sursauter:

"Eh!"

Voyant deux inconnus avec leurs amis, Wufei et lui braquèrent leurs armes sur eux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Wufei. Qui c'est ceux-là?"

Quatre s'avança vers eux, ses mains levés à la hauteur de sa poitrine, apaisant:

"Des amis, tout va bien...

-Qui! "répéta froidement Trowa.

Quatre frémit. Trowa et Wufei n'étaient que froideur et détermination.

"Faites-moi confiance..." commença le petit blond.

Mais il fut interrompu par les cris des soldats d'Oz qui, les ayant repéré, arrivaient sur eux en courrant.

"On s'arrache! cria Balkys. Passe devant, Duo, on te couvre!"

Gabriel sortit un pistolet-mitrailleur, Balkys dégaina son sabre. Quatre arma son revolver et Trowa et Wufei se regardèrent une seconde.

"Je m'occupe d'Heero, dit Wufei, couvre-nous!"

Trowa opina et se mit à canarder les soldats avec son fusil-mitrailleur, aidé de Quatre et de Gabriel, qui dit:

"Messieurs, je préconise la fuite à très court terme...

-Je suis d'accord! cria Quatre en lançant une grenade.

-Qui êtes-vous? cria Trowa en lui jetant un oeil.

-C'est _Djibraïl_, répondit Quatre.

-Qui?

-Je t'expliquerai!"

Wufei, pendant ce temps, s'était précipité sur Duo, et tenta de frapper Heero avec son sabre, mais l'Américain esquiva vivement:

"Arrête, Wufei!"

Wufei retenta un coup. Duo esquiva encore.

"Il nous a trahis, Duo! Laisse-moi rendre justice!

-Arrête, c'est pas sa faute!..."

Wufei frappa une troisième fois, mais cette fois une autre lame para la sienne. Balkys repoussa le Chinois et dit:

"Fous le camp, Duo.

-... Mais...

-VITE!"

Duo déguerpit aussi vite que son paquet le lui permettait. Il entendit Wufei crier:

"Ne te mêles pas de ça, ona!"

Balkys se mit en garde.

"Tu ne le tueras pas, Chang Wufei."

Furieux, il se jeta sur elle, mais elle para son coup avec aisance et envoya voler son sabre.

"BALKYS!"cria Gabriel. Il faut qu'on se casse, on va être encerclés!"

-Ok, j'ouvre une voie!"

Et ils purent partir, Balkys tirant et taillant pour ouvrir une route. Tout n'alla pas trop mal jusqu'à ce Quatre s'écroule, touché dans le dos.

Balkys et Wufei couraient devant, Gabriel s'arrêta pour couvrir Trowa qui ramassait Quatre.

"Quatre, Quatre! Réponds!

-Trowa, dit Gabriel.

-Quoi!

-Lâche ton fusil et lève les bras. On est cernés."

Trowa jeta son arme et serra le corps inconscient de Quatre dans ses bras.

Duo était loin, déjà, et Balkys et Wufei couraient, poursuivis, sans avoir où ils allaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'une falaise les arrête.

"Oh non!..."soupira Balkys.

Ils étaient coincés entre le vide et Oz. Ils firent face aux soldats qui les tenaient en joue.

"Rendez vous!...

-Vous avez une idée pour nous sortir de là? demanda Wufei

-Moi, oui, toi, j'ai bien peur que non..."

Elle sortit un détonateur de sa poche, et le déclencha. Une déflagration retentit du côté de la base.

"Bien, dit elle en jetant le petit engin. Exit le labo. Chang Wufei, j'ai l'honneur de vous saluer, dit elle en rengainant son sabre.

-Ne bougez plus! cria encore un officier

-Nous nous reverrons très bientôt."

Elle inclina la tête en guise de salut, et avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoique se soit, elle s'était jeté dans le vide.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

Duo arriva à bout de souffle au 4x4 qu'ils avaient laissé en arrivant. Personne ne le suivait... Aïe aïe aïe!...

Mais mieux valait ne pas traîner. Il déposa doucement Heero sur la banquette arrière, l'installa aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, le couvrant avec sa propre veste pour le protéger du froid. Il caressa ses cheveux ébouriffés:

"Ca va aller, Heero... Je vais te débarrasser de cette saloperie, fais moi confiance..."

Il s'installa au volant et partit à toute vitesse.

Il arriva vite à la planque, qui était déserte. Il était de plus en plus sûr qu'il était arrivé malheur à ses amis. Quatre... Trowa... Wufei... Balkys... Gabriel...

Quatre...

Oh petit frère...

"On les fêtera, tes 16 ans, Quatre... murmure Duo en serrant les poings. Tous ensembles."

Il reprit Heero sur ses épaules et rentra. Il le déposa sur la table du salon, et soupira. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Il alla donc chercher des cordes, et attacha solidement son compagnon à la table. Car qui savait ce qu'Heero pourrait faire s'il n'était pas revenu à lui même à son réveil? Duo soupira, et alla chercher Laptop. Il le déposa près d'Heero sur la table, l'ouvrit et inspira:

"Heero, dit il, je vais faire tout ce que je peux, je te le jure, pour te débarrasser de cette puce. Si je n'y parviens pas..."

Sa voix s'étrangla.

"Si je n'y parviens pas, je ne te laisserais pas souffrir, je te le jure aussi."

Il connecta Laptop à la prise visible au bras gauche d'Heero.

Il inspira profondément et remonta ses manches.

"A nous deux!"

Et il partit à l'attaque du système, la peur au ventre, car qui savait ce que risquait Heero s'il échouait?...

Avec patience, et habileté, il pénétra, contourna les mots de passe, évita les pièges, avançant lentement dans le système, étudiant les codes, leurs implications, à la fois horrifié et fasciné par ce minuscule appareil. Le système 0 à côté s'était de la gnognotte. Il fallait absolument, maintenant que Balkys avait détruit le labo, détruire les bases de données pour annihiler cette invention.

Il progressait lentement. C'était dur à pirater ce truc, surtout avec les conséquences qui pendaient sous son nez dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le visage pâle d'Heero.

La fatigue, la faim, l'inquiétude que personne ne revienne, mais surtout la peur d'échouer, ou de faire une fausse manip, ... il était au bout du rouleau. Mais il continuait, raccroché comme un fou à une idée fixe:

"Je vais y arriver. Je dois y arriver. Je dois te sauver, Heero... Même si tu m'aimeras jamais... Même si je dois mourir, être tué par Trowa ou Wufei... Je te sauverai..."

Enfin, il atteignit les codes. Les deux mots à modifier pour libérer Heero de l'emprise de Treize. Pour la douleur, mettre un mot que Heero n'entendrait jamais. Plus jamais cette souffrance sur son visage...

Duo ne pu retenir un sourire en voyant le mot que Treize avait mit pour déclencher cette douleur.

"Gundam"

Cruel, si cruel, ce beau général...

Ca ne manquait pas d'humour.

Que mettre qu'Heero n'entendrait jamais... Un mot inexistant. Duo effaça "Gundam" et se lécha les lèvres. Il tapa: "Ilzhjrjl"

Et il valida.

Un problème de réglé.

Le deuxième mot: "rébellion". Que mettre?

Il effaça et réfléchit.

Ou il mettait un autre mot fictif, ou il acceptait de porter la responsabilité de pouvoir faire d'Heero un pantin sans âme. Ce qui pouvait être utile. Il regarda le visage pâle d'Heero. Il déglutit et tapa lentement un vieux mot presque oublié, une fleur que la pollution avait fait disparaître depuis longtemps.

"Chrysanthème"

La fleur du Shinigami.

Il valida.

Il croisa les doigts, angoissé, en attendant la confirmation de l'ordinateur. Celui-ci mit un moment à enregistrer les données. Puis, le message s'afficha sur l'écran et Duo s'écroula la tête la première sur la table.

"Modifications enregistrées. Vous pouvez débrancher."

Il éteignit Laptop et débrancha. Puis, il se dit qu'il était impératif que plus personne ne puisse modifier ces données. Donc, éliminer la prise. Mais c'était moins urgent. Il pouvait se faire un café.

Il alla à la cuisine, mit la cafetière en route. Pendant que ça s'écoulait, goutte à goutte, il resta debout, appuyé au rebord du plan de travail, les bras croisés et l'air sombre. Le jour pointait. Personne n'était rentré. Cette fois, c'était sûr: ces amis étaient prisonniers d'Oz, ou pire.

Et lui était seul, seul avec un Heero encore endormi, et qui se réveillerait peut être lobotomisé.

Il se servit une grande tasse de café et retourna au salon. Il soupira.

"Qu'est ce que je dois faire?"

Il avait envie de se reposer. Il vida sa tasse d'un trait, et regarda Heero. Il murmura:

"Heero, qu'est ce que je dois faire...?..."

Il grimpa sur la table. Agenouillé à cheval sur ses cuisses, il se pencha, caressa son visage.

"Tu es beau, toi, et si fort..."

Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres sèches, fermant les yeux.

"Reviens, Heero, tu me manques..."

Terrassé par l'épuisement, Duo s'endormit, allongé sur Heero.

Le soleil était haut, lorsque ce dernier rouvrit les yeux, hagard. Il voulut bouger, mais il était toujours entravé. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était rien de dire qu'il se sentait vaseux. Que s'était t'il passé? Il leva la tête, réalisant soudain ce qu'était le poids qu'il sentait sur lui.

"Duo...?"

Heero sourit. Le sourire d'un petit garçon malade, qui sortait de l'angoisse en voyant la personne la plus à même à veiller sur lui. Mais que s'était il passé? Sa mémoire était un brouillard terrible.

Le sentant remuer, Duo se réveilla, et se redressa vivement sur ses bras pour le fixer.

"Heero! Heero tu es réveillé!..."

Surpris, Heero vit son ami éclater en sanglots en le pressant contre lui.

"Duo?...Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Duo mit un moment à se calmer, évacuant tout le stress accumulé depuis 20 jours, et quand il se redressa à nouveau, il essuyait ses yeux avec un sourire lumineux, à faire pâlir le soleil.

"Heero, ça va? Dis moi que tu vas bien...

-Euh, je me sens bizarre et euh... pourquoi je suis attaché?..."

Duo sursauta et sortit immédiatement un couteau de sa poche avant de sauter au sol.

"Oh je suis désolé..."

Il se hâta de libérer son ami. Heero s'étira et s'assit péniblement.

"Ca va, Heero? Tu as faim?

-Euh, oui... Je me sens vraiment dans le coltard... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

-C'est très compliqué... Poses toi sur un fauteuil, je vais te chercher à manger et je t'explique tout..."

Heero opina et descendit de la table. Il tenait mal sur ses jambes et Duo l'aida à parvenir au fauteuil, où il l'assit doucement avant de filer à la cuisine. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de consistant?... Pâtes oui, bien les pâtes... Avec sauce tomates, ok. Il se dépêcha et apporta vite un plateau au salon, avec deux assiettes fumantes. Heero eut un petit sourire. Duo s'assit sur le canapé, à sa droite.

"Merci, Duo.

-De rien. J'avais faim aussi. Il en reste, si tu en veux plus..."

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Duo bondit sur ses jambes et se précipita. Heero l'entendit s'écrier:

"Balkys!... Oh bon sang tu es vivante! ... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Où sont les autres?

-Prisonniers, mais ils vont bien. Quatre a été blessé, mais on peut les récupérer. Comment va Heero?

-J'ai reprogrammé la puce, il est réveillé mais c'est pas la forme... On mangeait, tu as faim?

-Non, ça ira. Merci, Duo."

Heero vit son ami revenir avec une jeune femme mince, toute de noir vêtue, avec une fine tresse brune qui rivalisait de longueur avec celle de Duo. Heero fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, face à Heero, et soupira, lasse. Heero la regardait, et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il vit que les siens étaient pourpres. Elle lui sourit. Duo s'était rinstallé.

"Bonjour, Heero.

-Qui êtes vous?

-Balkys.

-C'est une amie, Heero, intervint Duo. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais pu te récupérer, tu sais...

-Me récupérer?..."

Duo opina. Et il lui raconta tout, lentement, et Heero écouta, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, enfoncé dans son fauteuil. Il ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, puis écouta de la même façon Balkys leur raconter la suite:

"Ils ont tous les quatre été emmenés dans une base, pas très importante, par discrétion. Quatre était blessé, mais il est vivant, ils l'ont bien soigné. Je pense qu'on peut les libérer sans problème."

Heero regardait la prise sur son bras. Il demanda sans lever les yeux:

"Vous avez dit "quatre". Qui est le quatrième?

-Mon compagnon, Gabriel. Il est resté pour couvrir Quatre et Trowa quand Quatre est tombé. Ils se sont fait encercler.

-Et Wufei?

-Il s'est fait prendre après.

-Et vous, vous avez pu vous enfuir?

-Oui, et les suivre. Je comprends que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, Heero."

Duo racla son assiette et dit:

"Mais on peut, Heero, ne crains rien, elle est avec nous."

Heero regarda un moment Duo et finit par opiner lentement, avant de regarder à nouveau sa prise. Duo sourit:

"Je vais te l'enlever. Et dès que tu pourras, on ira les récupérer.

-Hn.

-Je vais refaire du café, continua Duo en se levant. Tout le monde en veut?

-Hn.

-Oui, merci, Duo."

Il partit en chantonnant, sa tresse ondulant dans son dos, et Heero et Balkys restèrent à se toiser. Balkys sourit:

"Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux, Heero.

-Hn.

-J'ai eu peur en étant en retard... Treize allait te violer quand Duo est arrivé..."

Détail que Duo avait volontairement omis dans son récit. Heero tiqua. Balkys reprit:

"Zechs et lui étaient ivres. Ils s'amusaient et auraient été ravis de s'amuser avec toi. Si Duo était arrivé cinq minutes plus tard, il t'aurait trouvé dans le lit avec eux."

Les yeux qu'Heero posa sur Balkys étaient déconcertés.

"Pourquoi Duo ne l'a pas dit?

-J'imagine qu'il voulait t'éviter cette souffrance.

-Et vous, pourquoi vous me le dites?

-Pour que tu comprennes ce que tu dois à Duo.

-Qui êtes-vous!

-Balkys."

Duo revint avec trois muggs de café fumants, il s'assit et les posa sur la table. Il chantonnait. Puis, il jeta un oeil à Heero et inspira profondément:

"Heero... Je... Il faut que je te fasse un aveu..."

Il avait le nez dans sa tasse.

"Quoi, Duo?" s'enquit Heero, presque gentil.

Duo inspira encore avant de déclarer sombrement, sans lever le nez:

"J'ai supprimé le mot qui provoque la douleur... J'ai mis une succession de lettres au hasard, je sais plus quoi moi même... Mais,... L'autre...

-Tu l'as laissé?

-Je l'ai modifié, mais j'en ai laissé un... Si tu veux, je peux le supprimer?

-Les conséquences, c'est que tu peux me changer en un pantin qui t'obéirait au doigt et à l'œil, c'est ça?"

Duo opina du chef, toujours sans le regarder.

"Bien." dit encore Heero.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis reprit fermement:

"Garde bien ce mot pour toi, Duo."

Duo releva la tête et le fixa, stupéfait. Heero continua, le regardant droit dans les yeux:

"J'ai confiance en toi, Duo. Je sais que tu sauras t'en servir au bon moment."

Tout chamboulé par cette déclaration, Duo opina vivement:

"Tu peux me faire confiance, je saurais m'en servir..."

Heero hocha la tête, puis but une gorgée de café. Il regarda Balkys, qui souriait doucement, et Duo, qui soufflait sur sa tasse, et déclara:

"Maintenant, voyons comment on peut libérer nos amis."

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_(Ramène moi à la vie_

_J'ai vécu dans un mensonge, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur_

_Ramène moi à la vie.)_

Quatre avait repris conscience dans un chambre blanche. Il se sentait faible, et il savait qu'il était prisonnier. Il devait être dans l'infirmerie de la base où Oz les avait emmenés. Pas celle où ils étaient allés chercher Heero, sinon ce dernier les aurait déjà libérés, avec Duo. Quatre était isolé parce que blessé. Il sourit en se demandant combien de temps Trowa et Djibraïl mettraient à venir le chercher.

La porte s'ouvrit et un soldat droit comme un i laissa entrer Treize. Ce dernier eut un sourire en voyant Quatre réveillé et s'approcha de lui.

« Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, monsieur Winner.

-Plaisir partagé, Général Kushrenada. »

Quatre se redressa lentement, et reprit:

« Comment vont mes amis?

-Bien, pour le moment du moins. Le reste dépendra de leur coopération.

-Aucun de nous ne parlera, général.

-Sur vous quatre, je trouverai bien une faiblesse.

-Nous _quatre_? » sursauta le petit blond.

Quatre réfléchit à toute vitesse. Trowa, Djibraïl… Et Wufei, pensa-t-il. Et il sourit. Heero, Duo et Balkys… Ils seraient libres avant l'aube suivante.

« Pourquoi ce sourire, monsieur Winner? S'enquit Treize.

-Duo a réussi à libérer Heero… »

Treize grimaça. La perspicacité de ce garçon était surprenante.

« Oui, mais ça ne servira à rien. Heero est à nous, maintenant.

-Vous sous-estimez Duo et vous avez tort, Général. Je suis sûr que la puce est déjà reprogrammée, à l'heure où nous parlons. «

Cette fois, Treize eut carrément un sursaut. Quatre le regardait, souriant et infiniment serein. Il ajouta:

« Oui, nous savions ce que vous avez fait à Heero. Et Duo est plus qu'apte à le défaire.

-Hmmm… »

Treize eut un sourire:

« Surprenant. Vous êtes réellement surprenants, tous les cinq. Vous n'êtes que des enfants et vous me donnez plus de fils à retordre que tous mes autres ennemis réunis… »

Quatre hocha la tête et se rallongea.

« Je suis fatigué, Général.

-Je vois que vous ne me direz rien de plus.

-Rien.

-Je trouverai, vous parlerez! »

Quatre ferma les yeux sans perdre son sourire.

Dans une cellule des sous-sols de ce même bâtiment, Trowa et Wufei, assis dans un coin, toisaient Gabriel, qui semblait dormir, allongé paisiblement dans un autre.

Wufei essaya pour la millième fois de briser ses menottes.

« Laisse tomber, soupira Trowa.

-C'est rageant! Pesta Wufei. Echec sur toute la ligne! Heero est libre et vivant, et nous prisonniers!

-Et Quatre est blessé, ajouta tristement Trowa.

-En plus!… »

Ils sursautèrent en entendant Gabriel rire. Il s'étira et déclara joyeusement:

« Hauts les cœur, les garçons! Il faut vous motiver si vous voulez en sortir! »

Il s'assit en tailleur, leur faisant face, tout sourire.

« Qui êtes-vous à la fin! Cracha Wufei. Vous et votre ona avez tout gâché!

-Je suis Gabriel et je vous expliquerai le reste plus tard. Ce que je vous propose pour le moment, c'est d'attendre gentiment que Duo, Heero et Balkys fassent exploser la moitié de cette base pour mettre les voiles, avec votre petit Quatre. »

Trowa et Wufei se regardèrent, et Trowa répondit sèchement:

« Heero nous a trahis, il a sûrement déjà tué Duo.

-Et votre Balkys, elle s'est jeté dans un ravin sous mes yeux. »

Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit:

« Heero était sous l'emprise d'une puce électronique d'Oz, et Duo a déjà réglé ça. Quant à Balkys, ne vous fiez pas à ses chutes, elle est pleine de ressorts, cette petite.

-C'est vous qui étiez venu voir J? demanda Wufei.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour le mettre face à ses responsabilités concernant Heero. Il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il est cinglé ce type. Vous ne devriez pas lui faire autant confiance… »

La porte s'ouvrit et un soldat aboya:

« Suivez-nous et pas un mot! »

Gabriel se leva, un peu raide sans sa canne, et obéit. Les deux jeunes gens suivirent. Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Houlà j'ai peur de comprendre… » murmura Gabriel.

On les fit entrer dans la chambre de Quatre, qui leur sourit. Un soldat tenait pourtant un fusil braqué sur sa nuque.

Treize sourit aux trois arrivants. Trowa et Wufei se regardèrent, horrifiés. Trowa pâlit et fixa Quatre.

« Messieurs, dit Treize, je veux savoir où se cachent vos amis Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell. Vous avez quinze secondes. »

Le soldat arma son fusil, et Quatre sourit:

« Ne dites rien. »

Il fixa Trowa et ses lèvres articulèrent sans un son:

« Je t'aime. »

Trowa se mit à trembler, les yeux exorbités.

« Non, Quatre… »

Gabriel ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les yeux pourpres flamboyaient.

« Trowa, Wufei, je compte sur vous. » dit-il.

Et avant que les autres réagissent, Gabriel s'était jeté sur le lit, le fusil avait volé, et, le petit blond dans les bras, Gabriel bondit et passa à travers la fenêtre.

« NOOOON! » hurla Trowa en se précipitant derrière eux.

Il se pencha pour voir l'horreur et resta stupéfait.

Gabriel et Quatre n'étaient pas écrasés sur la sol. Ils s'étaient volatilisés. Des gardes le tirèrent en arrière et se penchèrent à leur tour. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Trowa réalisa que ses menottes avaient disparu. Il regarda Wufei, qui lui sourit. Les siennes aussi. Ils sourirent.

« NATAKU! » hurla Wufei.

Et ils attaquèrent.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love Darling_

_only you are the life among the dead _

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

_(Gelé à l'intérieur sans ton contact sans ton amour, Chéri_

_Toi seul es la vie dans cette mort_

_Tout ce temps, je ne peux pas croire je ne pouvais pas voir_

_Maintenu dans l'obscurité mais tu étais là face à moi_

_J'ai dormi un millénaire semble-t-il_

_Je dois ouvrir mes yeux sur tout_

_Sans une pensée sans une voix sans une âme_

_Ne me laisse pas mourir ici_

_Il doit y avoir quelque chose en plus_

_Ramène moi à la vie)_

Heero appuya sur le détonateur, et l'entrepôt explosa. Il se tourna vers Duo qui armait son fusil-mitrailleur, et Balkys, qui, les yeux fermés, comme absente, sourit. Elle les regarda et dit:

« Gabriel a réussi à s'enfuir avec Quatre, et Trowa et Wufei sont dans un endroit peu gardés…

-Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Duo, les yeux ronds.

-On y va! » s'écria-t-elle sans répondre.

Elle partit en courrant, et Heero regarda Duo:

« On la suit?

-Ben oui… répondit l'Américain. Non?

-Si. »

Ils partirent derrière elle. Semant du sang et des cadavres, à coups de balles et de grenades, ils parvinrent à l'entrée du bâtiment dont Trowa et Wufei s'efforçaient de gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Ils y entrèrent, et Heero se mit à installer des bombes un peu partout, couvert par Duo et Balkys.

« Mission accomplie. » dit-il en se relevant.

Ils entendirent un ascenseur arriver et l'autre côté du couloir, et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Trowa et Wufei sursautèrent, et Duo leur sourit et leur fit signe:

« Cool les gars!… Poussez vous, je balance une grenade dans l'ascenseur! »

Trowa et Wufei coururent vers eux, et Duo lança avec précision son petit projectile.

« Bon! reprit Duo., comme les portes se refermaient, les protégeant de l'explosion. On s'arrache et on s'explique dehors, ok? »

Wufei et Trowa se regardèrent. Heero abattit quatre soldats qui sortaient d'un autre ascenseur.

« Ok. » dit Wufei.

Trowa et lui ramassèrent deux fusils sur les soldats morts, et ils sortirent tous les cinq en semant encore pas mal de cadavres sur leur chemin.

Dans la cour, Gabriel les attendait au volant d'une jeep. Balkys sourit et dit

« Montez, je vous couvre! »

Duo se précipita le premier, tout sourire, et grimpa. Heero le suivit, confiant, mais Trowa et Wufei y allèrent plutôt contraints et forcés. Balkys ferma la marche, grimpant aux côtés de Gabriel qui partit en trombe.

« Tout le monde va bien? demanda-t-il.

-Ca va! cria Duo en se penchant vers eux, sa tresse volant au vent. Où as-tu mis Quatre?

-A l'abri, je vous y emmène! »

Duo se rassit à côté d'Heero et le regarda. Il réalisa brusquement que, dans le feu de l'action, la plaie de son bras, reste de l'incision nécessaire au retrait de la prise, s'était rouverte, le bandage déchiré. Heero tenait son bras qui saignait, mais son visage, las, n'exprimait rien. Et Duo éclata de rire. Heero, Trowa et Wufei le regardèrent, habitués à sa folie douce, mais dubitatifs. Duo sortit paisiblement un paquet de mouchoirs en papiers de la poche arrière de son pantalon et en sortit un, en s'exclamant:

« Cher Heero! Toujours égal à lui-même! »

Il saisit son bras et retira d'autorité sa main poisseuse de sang, en continuant:

« Laisse-moi faire… Je te recoudrai ça proprement à la maison…

-C'est rien, Duo… dit Heero en tentant de se dégager.

-Laisse-moi faire, Heero. » répliqua doucement mais fermement Duo.

L'expression de douceur des yeux mauves, quand ils croisèrent les yeux cobalts, fit frémir le Soldat Parfait.

Duo posa le mouchoir sur la plaie, et, le tenant d'une main, défit le ruban qui tenait sa tresse de l'autre, et noua soigneusement le mouchoir avec. Puis, il délia carrément ses cheveux, les ébouriffa bien, et les laissa avec un plaisir évident voler autour de lui au vent, tout sourire, les yeux clos.

Heero regarda son bras avec un petit sourire. Puis Duo qui souriait, auréolé de ses cheveux. C'était comme s'il le voyait pour le première fois. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de sa chaleur, de son charisme, … De sa beauté. Tout entier dévoué à sa mission, Heero pensa avec surprise qu'il ne s'était jamais aperçu qu'il vivait près d'un ange.

Sentant qu'on le regardait, Duo rouvrit les yeux et regarda Heero sans perdre son lumineux sourire. Heero sentit une sensation inconnue et très bizarre dans sa poitrine. Il détourna les yeux sans réaliser qu'il rosissait légèrement.

Il inspira et se mit à réfléchir. Il se souvint du garçon qui lui avait tiré deux fois dessus lors de leur première rencontre, de son coéquipier, si redoutable combattant, qui l'avait souvent sauvé, celui de ses quatre compagnons qui paraissait le moins capable à priori mais en qui il avait rapidement eu une confiance aveugle. Il se souvint aussi des sanglots de Duo la matin même, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, de son sourire éblouissant quand il avait compris qu'il allait bien, et de l'attention avec laquelle il s'était occupé de lui depuis. Il le regardait du coin de l'œil. Duo l'avait sauvé d'Oz, de la puce, et des ardeurs de Treize… Au risque d'en mourir… Pourquoi, Duo?

Il ne put continuer ses réflexions car la jeep s'arrêta. Ils étaient loin de la base, dans une petite clairière tranquille, et Quatre, assis contre un arbre, se leva vivement à leur arrivée. Encore vêtu du pyjama blanc de l'infirmerie, pieds nus, il courut vers la jeep:

« Vous avez réussi!… C'est merveilleux! »

Trowa sourit en le voyant, et descendit rapidement. Incapable de se retenir, il pressa Quatre dans ses bras:

« Quatre… Tu vas bien…?

-Très bien! » répondit vivement le petit blond.

Il s'écarta un peu pour regarder son ami.

« _Djibraïl_ a guéri ma blessure…

-Quoi? Comment…?…. »

Trowa regarda Gabriel qui s'étirait, et Balkys qui le regardait faire en soupirant. Wufei descendit à son tour, sans quitter Heero des yeux. Le Japonais bailla et accepta sans broncher la main que lui tendit Duo pour l'aider à descendre.

« Bon, dit le Chinois. On s'explique, maintenant ? »

Il braqua son arme sur Heero.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? »

Quatre voulut se précipiter, mais Trowa le retint. Duo s'interposa et écarta les bras. Heero, encore trop vague pour réagir, le laissa faire, toisant Wufei par dessus l'épaule de l'Américain, qui s'écria :

« T'es vraiment con, des fois, Wufei !

-Ecarte-toi, Duo, ou tu y passes aussi.

-Vas-y, tire, répliqua Duo, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Non, Wufei ! » cria Quatre.

Et le fusil du Chinois tomba en poussière, sous les yeux flamboyants de Balkys, qui soupira :

« Ce qu'ils sont fatigants, ces mortels… »

Et Gabriel rigola :

« Ouais ! Et dire qu'on s'est cassé la tête à les sauver ! »

Soulagé, Quatre leur sourit :

« Que voulez-vous ! nous ne sommes pas des anges, nous ! »

Gabriel éclata de rire. Balkys sourit, haussant les épaules :

« Grâce au Ciel !… Quand on voit ce dont vous êtes capables sans nos pouvoirs… »

Elle ajouta :

« Permettez-moi de me présenter enfin. Je suis Balkys, Archange de Lumière. »

Gabriel ajouta avec une élégante courbette :

« Gabriel, Septième Ange de Lumière. »

Trowa, dont les yeux exorbités exprimaient assez bien l'état d'esprit, balbutia :

« … Des anges ?… »

Duo lui-même était sidéré. Mais il se reprit vite et s'exclama, croisant les bras en souriant :

« Ah ben ça, ça explique tout !… Et pourquoi vous nous avez aidés ?

-Parce qu'Heero n'est pas tout à fait humain. » répondit Balkys.

Le sus-nommé sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul. Duo se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, un sourcil en l'air :

« Quoi ? Lui aussi c'est un ange ? »

Balkys dénia d'un mouvement de tête :

« Non. C'est un Infant de démon. »

Heero se pétrifia. Mais Duo le connaissait assez pour savoir que son cœur battait à se rompre. Wufei s'écria :

« Quoi ! Vous vous moquez de nous !… »

Gabriel dénia du chef et reprit :

« Il y a dix ans, J a fait une expérience complètement démente. Grâce à de vieux parchemins, il a réussi à invoquer un ancien Démon, très puissant. En échange des âmes de quelques malheureux sacrifiés, il a obtenu du démon un peu de son sang. Sang qu'il t'a donné, Heero. »

Heero, perdu dans ses souvenirs, balbutia :

« Je me souviens d'une perfusion bizarre… Il m'avait juste dit que ça me rendrait plus fort… »

A nouveau, Balkys sourit.

« Plus fort, oui, plus intelligent aussi, et surtout incroyablement résistant. Si tu es apte à contrôler le programme Zéro, ce n'est pas un hasard.

-Zechs le maîtrise aussi… objecta Duo.

-Oui, mais lui c'est parce qu'il est quasiment schizophrène, répondit Gabriel.

-L'expérience de J a été une totale réussite, continua Balkys, et nous aurions du te tuer, il y a dix ans.

-Et pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait ? demanda Heero, plus secoué que froid.

-D'abord parce J aurait recommencé, répondit Gabriel.

-Ensuite, parce que l'Ange de Vérité nous l'a interdit, compléta Balkys. Ta propre pureté a muselé le démon. Tu as gardé ses capacités mais pas son influence.

-Et ton combat est juste.

-C'est pour ça que nous avons du intervenir maintenant. »

Balkys fit une pause et conclut :

« Nous tolérions qu'un être de ta nature se batte pour la paix. Nous ne pouvions permettre qu'il serve une mauvaise cause. »

Trowa opina lentement. Situation passablement dingue, et pourtant tout s'expliquait.

« Si Duo n'avait pas pu reprogrammer ta puce, nous aurions du te tuer.

-Je comprends. » opina sombrement Heero.

Sans rien ajouter tout d'abord, il sortit son propre revolver et le braqua sur sa tempe :

« Je vais supprimer le risque que ça arrive. »

Mais Duo s'était jeté sur lui plus vif que tout, et saisit son poignet à deux mains avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer. Heero tenta de se dégager mais la poigne de son ami était incroyablement ferme. Heero foudroya Duo des yeux. Et Duo cria :

« Non, j'te laisserai pas faire ça !

-Lâche-moi Duo !

-NON ! TU DOIS VIVRE !… »

Voyant le canon pointé sur lui, Heero appuya sur la gâchette, mais en une fraction de seconde, Duo avait détourné l'arme. Le coup partit.

Duo s'effondra.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la clairière.

Horrifié, Heero tremblant comme une feuille mit quelques secondes à lâcher son arme et tomba à genoux près du corps mourrant de son ami, en hurlant :

« DUO ! »

Il le saisit dans ses bras, et Duo n'eut que le temps de murmurer :

« Vis mon amour… »

Et il expira.

Tremblant toujours, Heero ne se rendit même pas compte des larmes qui roulait de ses yeux exorbités. Puis, il fut secoué de sanglots et s'écroula sur le cadavre en gémissant :

« Non, Duo, non… Ne me laisse pas… »

Balkys était furieuse. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant de crier, poings serrés :

« SHINIGAMI ! »

Trowa tétanisé serrait Quatre qui pleurait, et Wufei restait mortifié.

« … Maudit faucheur d'âmes ! Apparais immédiatement ! C'est moi, Balkys, qui te l'ordonne ! »

Un rire horrible éclata et une silhouette noire, fantomatique, apparut loin d'eux, à l'autre bout de la clairière, tenant dans sa main squelettique une petite boule lumineuse, et déclara :

« Enfin je tiens l'inconscient qui osait se prendre pour moi ! »

Balkys était furieuse.

« Maudit faucheur ! Rends-moi cette âme !…

-Il est mort ! Il est à moi ! »

Et Balkys, malgré sa rage, savait qu'il avait raison. Mais sans Duo, Heero était perdu, elle savait ça aussi. Alors elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« YHWH ! » hurla-t-elle.

Un long silence suivit son appel.

Shinigami ricanait. La petite boule lumineuse dans sa main tremblait, terrifiée. Quatre gémit :

« Non, non…

-Quatre, chuuut… le berça Trowa.

-Il a peur, tellement peur… »

Le petit blond voulut courir vers la mort, mais Trowa parvint encore à le retenir.

« Laissez-le ! cria Quatre. Laissez-le, vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

Et Shinigami repartit d'un atroce éclat de rire. Rire qui s'étrangla cependant lorsqu'une voix infiniment douce déclara :

« Ton cri a été entendu, Balkys, Archange de Lumière. »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'être qui avait dit cela. Ni homme ni femme, beau comme seule l'est la beauté, blanc, aux yeux rouges flamboyants, il souriait paisiblement. Tranquille comme seul peut l'être un grand seigneur.

A sa vue, Balkys et Gabriel tombèrent à genoux. Un sourire illumina le visage de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei restèrent ahuris, les yeux ronds, et Heero releva la tête, toujours en larmes. Shinigami, lui, jura.

L'être reprit :

« Relève-toi, Balkys. Toi aussi Gabriel. Quant à toi, Shinigami, donne-moi cette âme. »

L'être tendit sa main, et Shinigami resserra la sienne autour de la petite boule, qui couina, et cria :

« Il est mort ! Il est à moi ! »

L'être soupira et fit un petit signe de sa main tendue. Aussitôt, la petite boule disparut de la main de la mort et apparut devant lui. Il lui sourit :

« Ca va aller, Duo, ne crains rien. »

La petite boule se mit à tournoyer autour de lui à toute vitesse, toute contente, et on pouvait presque comprendre « youpi » dans le bruit qu'elle émettait. L'être rit, et tous sourirent, soulagés, sauf Shinigami qui fulminait.

L'être reprit :

« Notre Créateur a pris sa décision. L'heure de Duo Maxwell n'est pas venue. Shinigami, tu peux te retirer. «

La mort disparut en hurlant sa colère. L'être fit signe à la petite boule de venir dans sa main. Elle obtempéra, chantonnant toujours, et lui lui dit doucement :

« Prépare-toi à renaître. »

Puis, il regarda Balkys :

« Archange de Lumière, notre Père a jugé. Il ordonne que tu fasses de Duo Maxwell ton Infant, afin qu'il garde et contienne l'Infant du Démon, Heero Yuy, jusqu'à leur mort.

-Ainsi soit-il, répondit Balkys en s'inclinant. Sois remercié, Ange de Vérité.

-Je ne suis que la voix de mon Seigneur. Quant à vous, Enfants de la Guerre, puissiez vous trouver la Paix en vous, puisqu'elle n'existe guère ailleurs, en ces temps… »

Il y eut un silence puis il ajouta :

« Que Duo Maxwell porte la marque de l'Ange comme Heero Yuy celle du Démon, et paix à eux. Je te salue, Balkys. A bientôt, Gabriel.

-A la prochaine, Tabris. »

Il s'inclina et disparut avec un sourire.

La petite boule lumineuse voleta alors jusqu'à Heero, qui n'avait pas lâché le corps mort. Heero la regarda et sourit faiblement :

« C'est vraiment toi, Duo ?… »

La petite boule rosit. Balkys s'approcha.

« Ecarte-toi, Heero. Laisse-moi faire. »

Un peu inquiet, Heero hésita. Puis, regardant le visage pâle du cadavre, Duo qui gardait son petit sourire, il opina lentement de la tête et le reposa doucement sur le sol. Il se leva et s'écarta. Balkys s'agenouilla près du corps, et prit le couteau à la ceinture de Duo. La petite boule vint si poser sur la plaie, le cœur éclaté.

Balkys s'entailla la paume sans un frémissement, et murmura :

« Que la vie revienne par où elle est partie… »

Elle posa sa main sanglante sur la petite boule, sur la blessure. Une lumière intense éblouit tous les témoins de la scène. Apeuré, Trowa serra Quatre plus fort dans ses bras. Mais le petit blond, lui, était radieux.

« Duo Maxwell, deviens mon sang. Sois mon Infant et mène à bien la mission qui t'a été confié. »

La lumière diminua puis disparut. Duo rouvrit les yeux, regarda à droite, à gauche, et se redressa péniblement sur un coude, son autre main fourrageant dans ses cheveux.

« Houlà ça secoue ! » rigola-t-il.

Heero s'agenouilla près de lui, un petit sourire d'enfant aux lèvres, sans oser le toucher.

« Ca va ?…

-Ouais, ouais !… »

Duo lui dédia un grand sourire.

« La forme ! »

Balkys se releva et soupira :

« Tout est accompli. »

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

_(Réveille-moi_

_Réveille mon âme_

_Je ne peux pas me réveiller seul_

_Réveille mon âme_

_Sauve-moi_

_Crie mon nom et sauve-moi des ténèbres_

_Réveille-moi_

_Fais couler mon sang_

_Avant que je ne devienne rien_

_Sauve-moi_

_Sauve-moi de ce néant que je suis devenu)_

Plus que secoués par toutes ces émotions, les cinq adolescents décidèrent que, puisque la situation le leur permettait, ils allaient prendre quelques vacances. Ils récupérèrent leurs maigres affaires à leur planque, pour partir dans une des nombreuses maisons de Quatre, signalant par un simple mail aux profs qu'ils allaient tous bien et merci de ne nous déranger qu'en cas de gros problèmes.

Après quelques jours passés à se reposer, Heero rejoignit un soir Duo, qui, seul sur un balcon, regardait le soleil se coucher.

« Je ne te savais pas si poète, Duo, dit le Japonais, histoire de dire quelque chose.

-J'ai découvert ça y a si peu de temps… murmura Duo. Le soleil qui se couche… C'est tellement beau… »

Heero s'approcha de son ami et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

Duo sursauta à ce contact, et le regarda, les yeux ronds. Heero se rapprocha encore et caressa d'une main plus qu'hésitante la joue de Duo.

« La dernière chose que tu as dite lorsque heu… Quand tu es… Mort… Tu m'as dit : 'Vis mon amour'… »

Duo sourit, tout rose, et détourna la tête, gêné.

« Duo… Jamais personne ne m'a dit qu'il tenait à moi,… Que j'étais digne qu'on tienne à moi… Et toi… ? »

Duo le regarda et sourit.

« Moi je t'aime. Je sais que t'as pas été programmé pour ça, mais je suis près à t'apprendre. Si tu veux. »

Duo vit l'humidité dans les yeux cobalts. Il prit doucement le visage de Soldat parfait dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Heero ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler. Amour… C'est donc ça ? Si simple ? Si bon ?

Duo lâcha son visage pour le serrer dans ses bras, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Heero passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et se serra fort.

Il avait du mal à analyser le flot de sentiments qui l'envahissait. Bien-être, calme, confiance, chaleur, tendresse, sécurité, paix… Amour.

Voilà donc ce que c'est que l'amour… Simple. Il se sentait juste enfin à sa place, entre ces bras.

Ils restèrent longtemps à s'étreindre, et y seraient peut-être encore si Wufei n'était pas arrivé.

Le Chinois eut un sourire moqueur, et déclara sans avoir l'air d'y toucher :

« Le dîner est prêt… Si vous voulez vous décoller un moment ? »

Ils rejoignirent la salle à manger sans que Duo, tout sourire, lâche la main d'Heero, qui se sentait, non pas vraiment gêné, mais perdu, un peu vague, incapable de tout analyser. Quatre leur dédia un sourire de 10 kms en les voyant ainsi, et échangea un regard tendrement complice avec Trowa.

Le moment de se coucher arriva, et Duo raccompagna son japonais à sa chambre. Ils s'embrassèrent, et, comme Duo sentait Heero troublé, il le laissa, après lui avoir tendrement souhaité bonne nuit. Heero le regarda partir le cœur serré, mais il savait. Malgré le désir qui l'emplissait, Duo avait compris qu'Heero ne savait pas où il en était, et il ne voulait le forcer à rien.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_(Ramène moi à la vie_

_J'ai vécu dans un mensonge, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur_

_Ramène moi à la vie.)_

Duo se réveilla brutalement en sentant quelqu'un se glisser dans son lit. Il se redressa et découvrit Heero qui souffla, gêné :

« Excuse-moi !… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! »

Duo sourit :

« Pas grave petit démon ! Viens là ! » ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Heero vint aussitôt s'y blottir.

« C'est gentil de venir… reprit Duo en le câlinant.

-'Me sentais seul…

-Oui, moi aussi…

-Duo… J'ai froid…

-…

-Réchauffe-moi… Tu veux bien ?… »

Comprenant bien le sens de la demande, Duo regarda Heero dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. »

Il se serra plus fort contre Duo.

« Réchauffe mon âme, mon ange… »

Duo rigola, lumineux.

« Tu l'auras voulu, mon démon ! »

Il embrassa furieusement son Japonais, pour le laisser à bout de souffle un peu plus tard. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de respirer, enfouissant ses lèvres dans son cou pour aller le lécher consciencieusement juste en dessous de l'oreille.

Heero se sentit transporté. Il ferma les yeux et cessa immédiatement de se torturer l'esprit. Il s'abandonna, confiant. Abandonné aux caresses de Duo…

Ce dernier ne chômait pas. Ses lèvres exploraient à présent le cou de son amant, pendant que ses mains courraient sur sa peau. Heero se laissa déshabiller sans broncher, laissa Duo explorer tout son corps, de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Duo en profitait et se régalait des gémissements de son démon et de sentir son corps frémir sous ses doigts. Délicieux abandon… Duo se sentait plus excité que jamais. Il inspira et sourit. Passons aux choses sérieuses…

Il prit le sexe dressé dans sa main. Heero cria. Duo se mit à le branler avec soin. Le corps d'Heero s'arqua tout entier. Plus que satisfait, Duo accéléra savamment le mouvement, s'allongea contre Heero, les yeux brûlants et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ca va, Heero ?»

Heero haletait. Incapable de répondre, il rentrouvrit les yeux, et tourna son visage vers Duo, qui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, sans cesser de lui donner du plaisir. Heero l'enlaça pour le resserrer contre lui et prolonger ce baiser. Duo le serra de son bras libre, laissant son compagnon le caresser et le déshabiller sans résister. Heero était ivre de plaisir, et il en voulait aussi pour Duo. Il le poussa donc pour le coucher sur le dos, et saisit son sexe pour le prendre en bouche immédiatement. Duo cria à son tour, et se redressa sur ses coudes. Il regarda Heero, couché tête-bêche par rapport à lui, qui, yeux mis-clos, semblait très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Duo sourit encore. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien ce petit diable…

Il s'inclina lentement pour rapprocher son visage du sexe gonflé d'Heero, le caressa un peu puis le prit en bouche. Il sentit Heero frémir et cela lui donna presque plus de plaisir que ses lèvres autour de lui. Heero se mit à caresser soigneusement les fesses, le bas du dos et les cuisses de Duo, sans cesser de le sucer. Duo, lui, laissa les siennes se poser sur les fesses d'Heero, et les presser, caresser avec force. Heero rentrouvrit les yeux. Il comprenait. Duo le préparait à se donner.

Il en eut confirmation un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit des doigts frôler puis caresser son orifice, puis un doigt le pénétrer. Heero lâcha alors le sexe de Duo, incapable de plus rien faire tant le plaisir le dominait. Un autre doigt. Heero cria. Il sentait la danse à l'intérieur de lui, Duo qui le préparait soigneusement à se donner, et c'était si bon de déposer les armes, de s'abandonner. Oublié le Soldat Parfait… Il ne restait plus qu'un adolescent qui découvrait le plaisir, loin des Gundams, loin de la guerre. Un troisième doigt et Heero crut qu'il allait mourir. Duo le regardait onduler avec bonheur, les yeux mauves émerveillés. Heero… Tu n'as jamais été si beau. Oublié aussi le Shinigami, l'Assassin Parfait… Duo ne pensait plus qu'à aimer se corps, jusqu'à la fin des temps, la mort et au-delà.

Enfin, l'oubli de leurs vies qui n'en avaient jamais été.

Duo retira ses doigts et Heero râla, frustré. Il ne le fut pas longtemps, Duo s'allongea sur le dos et l'invita d'un geste à venir le chevaucher. Heero s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches, et se frotta contre lui avec un petit sourire.

« Ca va aller, comme ça… murmura Duo en caressant à pleines mains sa poitrine. Tu auras moins mal… »

Heero se pencha pour l'embrasser :

« Comment tu sais ça, Duo ? Tu n'es pas vierge ?

-Vierge ça veut pas dire pas renseigné… Mon chéri… ! Vas-y ! »

Ils s'embrassèrent profondément, puis Heero se redressa pour s'empaler lentement sur Duo. Les poings du garçon natté se refermèrent sur les draps, les jointures blanches. Un seul corps… Voilà ma place, Heero.

Heero prit le temps de s'habituer à cette présence, avant de commencer à faire lentement se mouvoir le membre en lui. Duo se mit à crier. Quelle exquise torture… Heero accéléra tranquillement, à son rythme, dégustant le plaisir qui augmentait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements de bassin. Il se sentait s'envoler. Des couleurs lumineuses dansaient devant ses yeux. Tout était simple, limpide. Bonheur, plaisir, partage. Il avait tout donné à Duo parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, et sentir le cœur de son amant battre à se rompre, l'entendre crier son plaisir et son nom était tout simplement ineffable.

Soudain, Duo se redressa et le poussa. Heero bascula sur le dos sans retenir un cri de surprise. Il resta bête, regardant Duo venir à quatre pattes à lui. Duo l'embrassa, puis se pencha pour le reprendre en bouche. Heero sourit et s'abandonna encore. Il saisit la tête de Duo à pleines mains pour l'accompagner dans son va-et-vient. Le plaisir monta, monta, et Heero ne put bientôt plus se retenir. Il jouit dans la bouche de Duo, et s'écroula sur le dos, mais Duo se redressa et vint au dessus de lui. Il se léchait les lèvres, et déclara avec un regard coquin :

« J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »

Il saisit les hanches d'Heero pour les tirer sur ses genoux. Comprenant, Heero eut un vague sourire, et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Duo qui sourit, et se pencha pour l'embrasser, et le pénétra en ce faisant. Heero l'enlaça et sourit :

« Vas-y mon ange, vas-y ! »

Duo resta un instant stupéfait, tant le sourire d'Heero était extraordinaire, son visage merveilleusement lumineux, ses yeux pétillants de bonheur et de tendresse. C'était la première fois qu'Heero souriait ainsi. C'était fabuleux.

Duo l'embrassa, et commença à donner des petits coups de reins qui devinrent vite plus vigoureux, plus profonds, et Heero rit et se mit rapidement à crier son plaisir, en criant le nom de Duo, qui rit aussi en le serrant dans ses bras.

Heero resserra ses jambes en criant :

« Plus fort ! »

Duo ne se fit pas plus prier, et accéléra le mouvement. A nouveau Heero se sentit partir. Les couleurs revenaient, plus intenses, et il jouit encore, de l'intérieur, quand il sentit Duo exploser en lui.

Duo se retira, à bout de souffle, et s'allongea sur Heero, fourrant son visage dans son cou. Il était épuisé, mais heureux. Heero passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Duo-Chan…

-Hmmmmm…

-Aishiteru.

-I love you. »

Heero sourit.

« Tu crois que la guerre va s'achever un jour, Hee-chan ?

-Oui, mon ange. On la gagnera. »

Duo s'endormit avec un beau sourire de gosse heureux. Heero resta un moment à caresser ses cheveux, le berçant.

« Je la gagnerai pour toi. »

OWARI


End file.
